Good or evil book 2 of the LALBNF series
by SilentSoulThief71
Summary: Yay book two! I'm back! Sorry for disappearing on you guys. I pulled a long vanishing act! If you haven't ready he first book then you might want to. Sequel to "Long And Lost But Never Forgotten" hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**The moment you all been waiting for! Evil Or Good the sequel is here! And OH MY GOODNESS I AM SORRY FOR DISSAPEARING! I got caught up in the Yugioh fanfiction :O lol but I will try to balance both fanfics from now on!  
Mal: Would you just start it already!  
Courtney: Yah what he said *Grabs handful of popcorn from mals bowl*  
Mal: *Looks at her wide eyed*  
Okay lets continue...  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Total Drama.**

**Courtney's POV:**

I woke up with yet another nightmare. It's been three days since I saw Nick. And since then I've been having these strange dreams. It's like everytime I think about him too many flashbacks come back all at once. I look around and see everyone asleep, I'm still in the competition. I silently get up and walk out for some fresh air. When I open the door I am greeted by a cold breeze and the smell of the wilderness. I take my first step out of the cabin and my feet touch the rough porch. I breathe deeply as the night air filled my lungs sending a shiver up my spine. I walk towards the beach where I can be alone and think. The sand covers my toes and the sunrise warms my face. The sound of waves echo through my ears. I take a seat on a log and just watch the sunrise. Im hoping, Waiting for a memory of the mysterious boy. I dig my toes deeper in the sand.

"Why are you up so early?" A deep yet Soft voice echo's on the lonley beach side. I turn my head and look at the man not so far from me. His dark hair covers most of his face. and his smile makes me smile back at him. He walks up to me and sits down next to me. I continue to look ahead and become hypnotized by the sun. I can tell by not looking at the man, He is concerned and scared of loosing me. I feel his hand over mine and I look down at our hands. They fit perfectly in place with one anothers. Like two pieces of clay molded into a beutiful sculpture. His thumb rubs circle on the back of my hand, Giving some reassurence. I smile for what seems like a long time. I look up at him, Mal. He smiles back at me too, Telling me everything is going to be just fine. A stray tear rolls down my face leaving a cold trail behind. I lean towards Mal and he never lets go of my hand, I never want him to. And we sit there, Watching the sunset in silence.

**Hours later in the mess hall:**

I walked tiredly into the the smelly crummy tent. The sounds of the campers voices linger in the air. I see chef angrilly serve food to the picky campers. My mind spins after the days of being held in my silent peceful confindment I come back to the loud rucus. I take a sigh, Slowing down all the talking. Everyone turns to look at me. And all I can think about is me being the center of attention. The life has been sucked out of the room like a vacuume cleaner cleaning up ashes on the floor. The only thing I can hear is my heart beat rushing blood through my body. I look around the room and all I can see are empty stares, a hand makes it's way to my shoulder, the gesture is warm, safe and I feel at home. I turn around to see the familiar pale face. I smile and hug my freind Dawn.

"I'm so glad your safe." She said, her voice was weak and frail. I hug her tighter, I feel bad about leaving her. Mal told me a million times it was'nt my fault, but I should've called let her know I was safe. We seperated from our embrace. This was my first day back. I don't know why but I feel different, it's hard sleeping at night. I look around again and the awkward silence had vanished, the air was once again filled with the normal sounds of the campers voices. Dawns frail hand made it's way to my wrist. She beckoned me over to her table. I reached the poorly cut wooden table and sat down on one of the stumps.

"Are you okay Courtney? You hav'nt been talking that much latley." Dawn's light voice spoke. I looked over at her and she gave me a worried and concerned look.

"Yes, yah I'm fine." My voice croaked. Why did my voice seem forign to me? It's only been 3 days. Ever since the Nick incident I have become distant from Mal and the others including myself. I look up and see Dawn look at me. Her eyes were full of worry and concern. She placed her hand over my shoulder and gave a weak smile.

"Helllllooo Campers!" I jumped when I heard the loud, Booming voice of Chris Mclain. He stood in the front of the mess hall smiling at all of us. His tan shorts went up to his knees and his button up dark teal shirt was neatly washed and ironed. He let out a smile and continued his speech.

"Today! We have a new contestant joining is today!" The room was filled with objections. Almost about everyone was saying how unfair this was. Chris frowned and waited for them to quiet down, wich eventually they did.

"Instead of saying who the new person is, I'm just gonna let him come in and introduce himself to you." The host gestured to the door, I looked at the person and my heart, stopped rushing the blood through my veins and stopped dead cold in it's tracks. My eyes moved to the back of my head as too many flashbacks came all at once. There standing at the door was a man with dirty blonde, shaggy hair and light teal eyes. But this was'nt just anyone, this was-

"Nick?"

**A/N: Oh wow, how'd you like that? Good way to start a story! I actually never thought I'd be that much in detail but okay! Hope you enjoyed!  
LOLOUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello This is Chapter 2 of this story hope you enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Total drama**

**Courtney's POV:**

I look into light blue eyes. My heart jumps with adrenaline. After awhile I relize a stray tear falls down my cheek. I back up and end up running out of the tent and heading into the woods. The smell of fresh pine fills the air. It's quiet, All I could here are my foot steps pounding into the ground. Each step makes my heart beat faster. All I can think about Is Nick. Who is he? Why wont Mal tell me? Why, Everytime I see him I just want to breakdown? I fall to the ground and burst in tears. If he was so important Why did'nt I see him in any of my flash backs? I sit there in the middle of a opening, Crying, Begging for answers. I dont know how long I was out there. I fell asleep. A flashback, A dream made it's way through my broken memory. There were two people on a boat, They were laughing and smiling. It was me, I looked over at the man standing next to me expecting Mal. But who I see, The one person who is a mystery to me, Nick. My eye's widen. He looks at me confused.

"Whats the matter?" His rough but kind voice asked. I Just looked at him, Startled. His expression grew more serious. He reaches for something in his pocket, My heart beats faster and adrenaline rushes over me taking over my whole body. Before He can take the object out, Two arms grabbed hold of me pulling me out of the dream. Everything around me crumbles.

"N-NO!" I scream, I was so close, So close to uncovering it. It was right there! I struggle and scream. "No! No!" My high pitched screams echo through the night air. I try to close my eyes again, Not caring who was grabbing me. The two hands gripped the side of my arms and forcfully turned me to them.

"Courtney, Courtney!" I look straight into Mal's eyes. Tears stream down my face, He pulls me into a hug. I cry quietly into his chest, and we stay there for what seems like hours.

**Mal's POV:**

I hold Courtney in my arms, Cradling her like a child. I rest my head on top of hers, Protecting her from her own memories.

"Come on, Lets go." I beakcon her to come back to the campsite. Once we make it back we sit by the fire. The heat radiating from the flames lick my face. The smell of smoke fill the air, It's silent. Dead. The only sound is the fires silent screams that echo in the night. The sound of nature is faint, But the sound of Courtney's sobs are unbarably loud. I look at her, She's changing. Changing faster than the seasons, Faster than I can bare.

"Who is he?" She manages to choke out. Her voice is silent not wanting to ruin the quiet, Peaceful night. I look at her, I cant tell her, I cant. She chokes out a few sobs and looks at me her eyes are desperate, Pleading. My heart breaks. All I can think about is this being my fault. Me, Not telling her anything is putting her through great pain. I look at her, Regretting it in an instant.

"If your not going to tell me, Than I'm going to have to find my own answers." Before I could stop her, Before I could protect her, She runs off back into the girls cabin. I am alone in the cold quiet night. I am scared, About loosing Courtney. Sad, Because I'm making her feel this way but most of all I am mad. I'm not going to let Nick take her from me again. Not again, And if it means going to extremes then I'll do what it takes.

**Nick's POV:**

I watched Courtney run off, Away from Mal. So Courtney's curious, Just what I would expect from such an independent, Smart girl. I smile at how well the plan is going, I'm soon going to get my revenge on Greg. No one double crosses me, No matter what. I look down at the knife in my hands. This is going to be too much fun. I smile and walk away and back to the boy's cabin.

**Hope you enjoyed it! I enjoyed writing it.  
LOLOUT!**


End file.
